


会闹的孩子有奶吃(pwp)

by ykdoiiiiiii



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykdoiiiiiii/pseuds/ykdoiiiiiii
Summary: 🚫产//奶 腿//交校园向 突如其来的莫名的温情？ 前奏长🚗短（bml
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	会闹的孩子有奶吃(pwp)

在蔡徐坤晚自习第七次从洗手间回来时，同桌看向他的眼神终于有些不对劲了。

蔡徐坤顶着王子异，他同桌兼舍友探究又若有所思的眼神，下意识地含了含胸，将已经拉到头的外套拉链又向上提了提。天知道身体发生了异样变化的他现在有多害怕别人的注意。

变化发生在两个星期前。他，一个好端端长到十七岁青春期，正常发育正常梦遗的男生，居然，产奶了。

一开始情况还没那么糟糕，只是偶尔会将乳头前的校服打湿一圈，他甚至都没发现，还是王子异说他怎么老是喝水滴到身上才察觉到。他又慌又羞，怎么也无法向他人求助，只将希望寄托在这如梦般的事情过几天就会自动消失。但很显然，事违人愿，到这几天，他夜间已时不时会被涨奶涨醒，然后忍着羞耻窝在被窝里笨拙地手动挤出一些。胸前的纸巾越粘越厚，去洗手间更换的频率也越来越高，蔡徐坤觉得自己快要崩溃了。天啊，自己身上怎么会发生这样的事情？可以有什么方法结束这一切吗？什么都可以啊。

就是这么一晃神的功夫，胸前的纸巾似乎又湿透了。他顾不上身后王子异似乎起身的动作，匆匆走向洗手间。

——————————————

蔡徐坤走进一间隔间，胸前的急迫情况让他随意地将门掩上就赶忙脱下衣服，将浸透了乳汁的纸巾从胸膛上剥离下来扔进垃圾桶，正准备拿出新的纸巾收拾干净胸前沾染的多余乳汁，他毫无防备的后背蓦然贴近了一具温热的身躯。

少年清冽而此刻有些低哑的嗓音炸在蔡徐坤耳边：“……蔡徐坤？你还好吗？”

蔡徐坤惊得失去动作，脊背发麻，大脑瞬间空白，只有一个想法盘旋：这个羞耻的秘密要暴露了。

王子异的手臂从蔡徐坤身侧绕过，以近乎环抱的姿态拿开他拿着纸巾的手，肩线下入眼便是蔡徐坤凌乱地沾染着奶汁的、略微鼓起了幼嫩弧度的白皙胸脯，以及因过度分泌而红肿翘立着的乳头。

王子异愣怔了一下，扶着蔡徐坤的双肩将他转过来。蔡徐坤自暴自弃地闭上双眼偏过头去，平时粉红的肉唇此时也失去了血色，身体正不易察觉地细细颤抖着。

王子异心疼得不行，安抚地轻柔地抚了抚蔡徐坤印有标志的颊边痣的脸庞，开口解释：“对不起，我没想到……你最近总不对劲，晚上睡觉也总是睡不安稳的样子，今晚又老是跑厕所，我担心你又身体不舒服自己憋着才想来看看……”他犹豫着，看着蔡徐坤逐渐聚集着水汽的眼睛还是忍不住给了蔡徐坤一个虚虚的拥抱，顺着蔡徐坤的头发，“没想到真的……别怕，别怕，我在……”

多日以来的惶恐不安在此刻悉数爆发，蔡徐坤紧紧回拥着王子异，由压抑的哽咽逐渐转变为小声的哭泣，王子异则耐心地轻拍着对方的背，满目疼惜。

“嗝。”

蔡徐坤猛地捂住嘴，小脸腾地烧红。王子异失笑：“怎么还哭得打起嗝来了呢。”蔡徐坤急了：“没，嗝，没有！嗝。”却是打嗝得彻底停不下来了，蔡徐坤又害羞得将脸埋在王子异颈窝，时不时地“嗝”“嗝”，漏出的耳朵粉红。

王子异静静地拥着蔡徐坤，趁气氛尚可，迟疑地开口：“……坤坤，你这样，多久了？”

蔡徐坤一语不发地打着嗝。

“我不是想为难你，但这种情况，坤坤，我觉得你说出来，会好受一些，我也能跟你一起想想办法，好吗？”

蔡徐坤渐渐止住了打嗝。王子异说得确实没错，自己惶惶不安的心在此时也十分需要一个依靠。他的理智慢慢回笼，正要开口，便感到胸前的不对劲。这满涨的感觉……糟了，今天还没有挤奶，又涨奶了，好像还要溢出来了……王子异还在这！至少不能让他看到自己这么荒诞的一面！

他猛然离开王子异的怀抱，双手胡乱地将他往外推着：“你，你先出去，出去！”

王子异努力制住蔡徐坤的挣扎，捉住他的手腕将他压在墙壁上：“坤坤别闹，你现在需要有一个人陪着你，帮你。”

“我不需要，你，你快出去……我，我是涨奶了，我不想让你看到！”又逐渐带上了哭腔。

王子异一顿，想了想，试探着开口：“我之前听老师说，涨奶很难受的，一般都建议有人帮忙吸出来……坤坤，要不，我帮你吧。”

蔡徐坤瞬间瞪大了眼睛，惊得差点咬到自己的舌头：“你帮、帮我？！”

就是挣扎说话这会功夫，蔡徐坤的胸脯受到压力，奶头溢出些许奶水汇聚成小小的两股细流，在他白嫩的身上蜿蜒而下。先前的奶流不出来，后头的奶又源源不断的自乳腺生成而出，蔡徐坤原来小包样的胸脯此时已鼓出了明显的形状，痛得他皱紧眉头咬着下唇，一声压抑的痛呼自齿唇间泄逸出来。

王子异瞬间心疼，顾不得蔡徐坤的反应，一手将蔡徐坤的两只细腕捉在一起压过头顶，一手揉捏按摩着一边胸乳，头埋下去薄唇找到另一边乳头便大力吸吮起来。

“啊——”奶水找到了出口，从乳房中奔涌而出，胸乳畅通的感觉太过美好，这让这段时间一直胸前憋闷的蔡徐坤舒服得一声呻吟。唇舌的触感、口涎的纠缠和口腔的温度让蔡徐坤的乳头生出了他从未经历过的快感，蔡徐坤只觉得有火焰从骨髓之中开始燃烧，快感让他不自知地小声呻吟。王子异的吸吮有些不得章法，力道有些过大，这让蔡徐坤的乳头产生了痛觉，但这敏感的地方又酝酿出别样的快感。王子异很快便不满足于单纯的吸吮下奶水的流量，他含弄着乳头，舌头扣舔着乳孔，试图刺激着奶水更多更快地流出，让他的小坤免于难受。

谁知被大手抚弄的那边胸乳在这刺激下猝然喷出一股奶汁，流了王子异满手。王子异近乎痴迷地捧住奶水，仰头喝下，喉结随着吞咽上下移动。蔡徐坤喘息着看着王子异的动作，突然伸出手臂勾下王子异的脖子，将因刚才的喷奶打开了乳孔，现在正缓缓流出乳汁的奶头送到王子异唇边。

“……这边也要。”

————————————————

说不清事情是怎么发展的，等一切尘埃落定时，王子异已将蔡徐坤背身压在墙上。蔡徐坤的臀部高高翘起，两条雪白的大腿紧闭，腿缝中正快速进出着王子异粗壮的阴茎，大腿内侧软肉被摩擦着泛出淫靡的红。蔡徐坤压抑地呻吟着，王子异的阴茎每次动作都会从骚软的穴口狠狠滑过，顶开两枚卵蛋，与蔡徐坤的翘立厮磨片刻。在王子异的攻势下，蔡徐坤的大腿开始发着颤，就要闭不住了。他向后胡乱地摸着王子异：“不行、哈，不行了，你慢点嘛……”王子异置若罔闻，只用双手将蔡徐坤的大腿牢牢推挤固定在一起，感受着蔡徐坤的滑腻腿肉挤压着自己阴茎的美好感觉，亲吻着蔡徐坤的背脊，逐渐加快加大着撞击，在蔡徐坤渐渐放浪的呻吟和王子异渐渐加粗的喘息中，两人先后射了出来。

蔡徐坤软倒在王子异怀中，两人对视了一会，心照不宣地笑着，交换了一个带着奶味的深吻。

今后蔡徐坤就不需要为半夜涨奶而烦恼啦，王子异每夜都钻进他的被窝，像初生儿般整夜含着蔡徐坤的奶头入睡，时不时下意识地吸吮两下便能让蔡徐坤的每滴奶汁都物尽其用。只是奶头却因此越来越大、越来越敏感，这让王子异爱不释嘴的同时却也让蔡徐坤增添了别样的烦恼：

大腿内侧总是火辣辣的真的很不舒服呀。


End file.
